


[VID EXERCISE] A Hotel Full Of Secrets

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Vidlet, Visual Continuity, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 2, ft. the lowest-hanging audiofruit of all time.
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Vexercises!





	[VID EXERCISE] A Hotel Full Of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> [Wax Audio](http://www.waxaudio.com.au/) \-- A Hotel Full Of Secrets


End file.
